Remember
by Poetic Freedom
Summary: "We will be remembered..." And after all that time, she was gone... Songfic from Tigress' POV. With the song Long Live by Taylor Swift.


**A/N: **Hello! This is my new songfic, I hope you like it... I didn't, but _someone_ *Glares* told me to do it. But well, here it is:

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kung Fu Pand nor the song Long Live by Taylor Swift (I love her ^.^).

* * *

><p><span>Long Live<span>

_Tigress POV_

Once again, I was in my bedroom, in some pain because of an arrow on my stomach, but I was… Mostly thinking… Thinking of the Furious Five, of Shifu, of Po, of those great times they all spent together. When I remembered a song, I started flashbacking to all those moments…

_**I say remember this moment  
>In the back of my mind<br>The time we stood with our shaking hands  
>The crowds in stands went wild<strong>_

"Remember this moment" I thought. That day when Po was selected Dragon Warrior was going through her mind, the time when the crowd went wild and Po stood with his shaking hands.

_**We were the kings and the queens  
>And they read off our names<br>The night you danced like you knew our lives  
>Would never be the same<strong>_

Those moments… Shifu reading our names, like they were Kings and Queens. And when Po danced like he knew his life would never be the same as in the noodle shop.

_**You held your head like a hero  
>On a history book page<br>It was the end of a decade  
>But the start of an age<strong>_

…When Po stood proudly at his battle with Tai Lung, and a new age started.

Long live the walls we crashed through  
>All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you<br>I was screaming, "long live all the magic we made"  
>And bring on all the pretenders<br>One day we will be remembered

The paintings, the fan-drawings, the memories… they all would last forever.

I said remember this feeling  
>I passed the pictures around<br>Of all the years that we stood there on the sidelines  
>Wishing for right now<p>

Those moments after all those years of friendship when Po gave us the paintings, reminding us about the past. "Remember this feeling" I thought.

_**We are the kings and the queens  
>You traded your baseball cap for a crown<br>When they gave us our trophies  
>And we held them up for our town<strong>_

Those things we won, those things we made, we all dedicated to our Valley, the Valley Of Peace.

_**And the cynics were outraged  
>Screaming, "this is absurd"<br>'Cause for a moment a band of thieves in ripped up jeans got to rule the world  
><strong>_

When all China was ruled by Shen and those wolf thieves, I remember everybody screaming "This is absurd!"

_**Long live the walls we crashed through  
>All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you<br>I was screaming, "long live all the magic we made"  
>And bring on all the pretenders<br>I'm not afraid  
><strong>_

That part made me smile. I would never be afraid, and we all crashed so much walls to make justice…All but screaming.

_**Long live all the mountains we moved  
>I had the time of my life<br>Fighting dragons with you  
>I was screaming, "long live the look on your face"<br>And bring on all the pretenders  
>One day we will be remembered<br>**_

I remember when we fought those warriors that looked like dragons and I said on my mind "Long live the look on your face" as I saw Po's face.

_**Hold on to spinning around  
>Confetti falls to the ground<br>May these memories break?  
><strong>_

I took out a piece of paper and ink and wrote:

_**"And you take a moment  
>Promise me this:<br>That you'll stand by me forever  
>But if God forbid fate should step in<br>And force us into a goodbye  
>If you have children someday<br>When they point to the pictures  
>Please tell them my name<br>Tell them how the crowds went wild  
>Tell them how I hope they shine"<br>**_

I already knew that Gods forced us into a Goodbye, but I just wanted remain alive in heart and memory, not more.

_**"Long live the walls we crashed through  
>I had the time of my life with you"<br>**_

I continued writing, giving everybody a something to remember.

_**Long, long live the walls we crashed through  
>All the candlelight shined just for me and you<br>And I was screaming, "long live all the magic we made"  
>And bring on all the pretenders<br>I'm not afraid**_

"Long live the magic we made" I screamed in my mind with a smile when I remembered Po after the battle with Tal Lung, where the candle lights shined just for us.

_**Singing long live all the mountains we moved**_  
><em><strong>I had the time of my life<strong>_  
><em><strong>Fighting dragons with you<strong>_

Everybody was entering my room after all that…All looking worried… Long Live to those faces, I was hoping they would remind me. I finished the letter with the last verse and looked at them.

"I am happy because of all the good times, I am grateful for all the memories, and I am enchanted to meet all of you … But it is my time to go…"

I saw everybody shedding a tear, the Five and Shifu. After all those years with them, I was finally going… And I left the song go through my mind, closing my eyes after a pause…

_**And long, long live the look on your face  
>And bring on all the pretenders<br>One day we will be remembered**_

"We will be remembered…" I said ending the song with my last breath…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yes, this wasn't very good but well, I love this song and someone asked me to upload it. Please tell me if you liked it or not, I would love to know how to be better.

Hasta luego!


End file.
